Beautiful
by RavenFire2908
Summary: After a battle with Adonis, Raven gets brutally hurt leaving a scar that shows her demonic side and while she struggles to accept herself, Beast boy shows her how beautiful she really is. (BBRae) (One-Shot)


**Summary:** After a battle with Adonis, Raven gets brutally hurt leaving a scar that shows her demonic side and while she struggles to accept herself, Beast boy shows her how beautiful she really is.

 **Beautiful**

Raven hit the ground hard, she rolled on the ground a few feet before stopping as she hit something big.

"Whimps you can't beat the powerful Adonis!" He yelled as he stretched out his red suit.

"Just watch us!" Robin yelled as he threw a few disks at him, hey stuck to the ground below him and exploded.

Beast boy ran up to Raven, who had hit her head and had trouble staying awake. "Raven are you okay?" He asked.

Raven shook her head trying to clear the blurriness around her. "B-Beast boy?" She asked.

"You're going to be-!" A loud roar broke their talk, Beast boy looked over to the rest of the group. They were now fighting Adonis's beast. The huge red beast looked over at Beast boy and growled loudly before running at him.

Beast boy jumped over Raven and transformed into a bear, he protected her with his back as Adonis clawed his back. Tears of pain broke out of his eyes, but as he looked at Raven he swallowed the pain. She had fallen into an unconscious state.

The clawing stopped and two arms suddenly threw Beast boy away from Raven. He crashed into a wall making a crater as he landed. He transformed back and watched powerless and in horror as Adonis picked Raven up by her cloak.

The other Titans had been knocked out, leaving Beast boy to protect them. He cried out when he saw Adonis throw Raven into a wall before smashing her into the ground, the last thing he saw was Adonis throw his claw over face.

Beast boy's pupils shrenk into the size of a pin. He transformed into his own Beast, a part of him yelled at the Beast for being so late, but now the Beast was more than angry.

He threw himself at Adonis, breaking his contact with Raven. The Beast threw Adonis into a wall before punching and clawing all over. He grabbed Adonis's mane and smashed him into the ground with force enough to crack his skull.

After a good while The Beast stopped as he knew he won. They both transformed back into themselves, Adonis was completely out of it, but Beast boy crawled over to Raven's limp body.

The other Titans came to themselves, they walked up to Adonis and bound him up when he was out.

Beast boy ignored the pain in his back when he finally came to Raven's body. She was laying on her side with her back to him. He weakly turned her over, she would have broken bones as she didn't seem to have many scars on her body herself. He looked over at her face, hair was laying over it covering what he saw as an angel.

"Beast boy! Your back!" Starfire yelled in shock.

"Dude we need to get both you home!" Cyborg said as he walked up to Raven.

Beast boy ignored them, he painfully moved his hand to her face and removed her hair. He felt his glove grow wet with something thick and warm. That's when he noticed the smell, blood.

He leaned over Raven's face in worry as he got the hair out of the way. "C-Cyborg! L-Light!" He yelled.

Cyborg opened the flashlight on his shoulder. The group gasped when they saw it, her face was covered in blood, still ignoring the pain in his back he went to pick her up.

"Dude, let me." Cyborg said as he bent down next to Raven and picked up her body. Beast boy wanted to say something, but was too weak to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The titans sat in the med bay, Robin was bandaging Beast boy's back while Cyborg ran test around them. Starfire was crying in one of the chairs, she felt so bad for not being able to stop their pain.

Suddenly, after hours, Raven groaned and sat up. She held her eyes closed as she held her head.

"Raven lie down, something is not right." Cyborg said and gently pushed her back into the bed, she didn't resist.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You got beat up by Adonis's beast, Beast boy took him down, but not without taking some hits himself." Robin said as he attached the end of the band aid to Beast boy's back.

"Ow…" Beast boy groaned, Beast boy turned to Raven. "Raven? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I-I don't know… The healing trance is over but…" She touched her bandaid side of her face. "Something didn't heal."

"We were wondering about that, we cleaned it and stopped the bleeding when you went into the trance, but when nothing happened we but some band aid on." Robin said and walked over to Starfire who had stopped crying when her friends had woken up.

"I see…" Raven muttered. Beast boy was about to stand up, when Cyborg held him down.

"Don't think about it B, you're too weak right now." Beast boy frowned at his best friends words. All he wanted was to be close to Raven, to feel that she was okay.

Cyborg was the only one who knew about Beast boy's crush on Raven, he knew how deep it went, but right now was not the time for him to move around.

"Fine." He grumbled and relaxed back down.

"Friend Raven? Are your wound going to heal?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know." Raven touched the wound again and hissed. "It's so close to my chakra, I don't think…"

"Does that matter?" Robin asked.

"Yes, my chakra helps me keep control of my powers, without it I would still be under training." She said. "If it gets broken, I also get ten times stronger, but that's because it lets loose Pure and Corrupt from inside me." She sighed. "Also the closer the wound is to it, the longer and more power it uses to try to heal it. But with a wound of this size, I don't think it will heal all the way."

"Pure and Corrupt?" Cyborg asked.

"It's my core parts, my good and evil. Pure is the me you saw when we took down trigon. She have a white cloak. Corrupt is… Well that, Corrupt. She holds my demonic form and most powerful magic, she has little mercy which means she could kill anyone if she wanted too. They're like Yin and Yang to me though, one cannot work without the other." Raven shrugged.

Raven started to remove the bandaid only to get a shocked look from the team. "Raven is that a good idea?" Robin asked.

Raven shrugged again before taking it off. The others gasped as Raven opened two eyes over the red skin, one where her eyebrow used to be and the other where her eye were. The upper eye glowed with a blood red colour while the other eye simply changed colour of her pupil.

Raven summoned a mirror with her magic, when she looked she didn't say anything. She looked emotionless. "Figured." She muttered.

"What is the wrong friend?" Starfire asked.

"Corrupt was the lucky one to heal my wound, I guess I will be staying like this." She muttered as she looked deeper into the mirror.

"What?" Robin asked.

"It's nothing… Important…" The mirror vanished and Raven stared at the floor before turning to Cyborg. "Can I go to my room?" She asked.

Cyborg hesitated, before forcing himself to nod. "There's nothing fatally damage, just promise you'll ask for help if you need it." Raven nodded before going out of the room.

Beast boy followed Raven with his eyes, he noticed that her purple eye was at the peak of tears. Something was wrong, she just lied to Cyborg, she just wanted to get out of the room. Beast boy tried to get out again, he needed to follow Raven.

The look she had gave him a bad feeling.

"Dude I told you to stay down." Cyborg called. Beast boy ignored him and walked weakly out the door, he knew they would follow him, but he ignored them.

"Friend Beast boy, you need to rest. This is not good." Starfire called.

"Beast boy come back here now!" Robin ordered.

Suddenly something snapped inside Beast boy, something mentally. He snapped at them. "Then go confront Raven yourself! She didn't say anything, but I saw it!" He wanted to go faster, but couldn't. He grabbed his side and used the wall as support.

The other titans didn't follow him anymore, they knew he was right. They were also a little taken back on Beast boy's snap.

Beast boy got to Raven's room, he was panting. Quietly he leaned in on the door, he looked at the ground as he heard Raven cry.

"Raven?" He knocked gently and heard the sobbing stop.

"W-What?" She asked.

"Open the door…" He said.

"No… J-Just go away." She yelled.

"I won't leave until you tell my why you're crying!" He yelled back.

"Nothing is wrong…"

"Well I know that's a lie. Raven, I want to help you. You're not alone in this, look at me." He said more soft. There was a long pause before the door opened with Raven's powers.

He walked inside and found sitting on the bed with her knees to her chest and her hugging something he could only recognize as a black raven plushie with four red button eyes. The door closed behind him as he limped over to her and sat down next to her. "Raven I know something is wrong. Please tell me…"

"I'm a monster…" She muttered.

"What?"

"I'm a monster Beast boy…" She said again a little louder.

"Raven you're no-" He was cut off.

"Look at me!" She pointed to her demonic eyes. "This is a monster! I am this!" Tears fell from her purple eyes as she screamed.

"No… You're not a monster." He said calmly. "You defeated Trigon remember, the strongest being in the universe and you stopped the world's end." He said.

"But it was my fault it happened…" He cursed to himself, he forgot that. "If it wasn't for me, it wouldn't have happened in the first place." She turned away from him.

"Raven…"

"They were right…" she muttered.

"Who?" Beast boy scooted himself closer. She didn't answer at once, before she turned around and forced his back to her. He felt the warm magic of Raven's healing abilities cover his back, it was relaxing and a good feeling.

"The monks…" He could hear the sadness and anger that filled her voice. "... They called me monster, a freak… As I grew up, they thought me one thing I will never forget…"

"What was that?" He asked as he turned around, Raven's healing was over and the only thing left on his back was a fading warmth.

"I'm just a ugly monster…" She turned away again.

Beast boy's ears fell. Someone dared to call Raven ugly!? His fist's clenched in anger, someone had dared to call RAVEN! Ugly! Beast boy shook his head and opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't say it Beast boy, they were right… There's nothing with me that can look pretty…" He felt her wave of sadness as it spread into the room.

"Raven…" He finally muttered.

"Beast boy… Don't… Please…." Was she begging? The sorrow in her voice was clear as it told him she was begging him. "You just can't… You can't make me believe something else… I'm sorry."

"No…" She turned slightly to him. "I'm sorry." He turned her around making her face him. "Raven, you're the most beautiful girl I have EVER meet. I can't believe someone told you all this, told you so many lies. You're far from a monster, you're far from ugly, you're not pretty, you're beautiful, no gorgeous." He saw tears run down her cheek.

"He told me that too…" She whispered.

"Who?"

She pointed to the locked chest in her room, the chest where the dark, evil dragon laid trapped in his book. He looked back at her, she faced away from him.

"He lied… He called me beautiful, he touched my heart, he knew what I wanted to hear, what I had never been called before… And he lied."

Beast boy growled. "Rav-"

"And I fell for it, I fell into his trap of lies. I fell for him, I believed him, I wanted it to be true…" she started to sob. "... But it wasn't." Her fist moved to her eyes as she dried away her tears.

"He's blind…" He said.

"W-What?" She asked and looked at him with teary eyes.

"They were all blind." He pulled her shoulders to him and hugged her tight. "If they didn't see your beauty, whenever it's the beauty of your heart or physical beauty they were blind. So blind I can't believe it." He felt his uniform get wet and he knew it was from her tears, she was shaking under his touch. "Don't let others tell you otherwise, never."

"B-But…"

"And NEVER think of that yourself, you're beautiful Raven, from the inside to the outside." He tried to look her in the eyes, but she was holding onto him, gently he began to stroke her back. "Promise me that Raven…"

"W-What?" She asked between her cries.

"Promise me you'll never think of yourself as ugly." He said.

"But what about this?" She asked as she moved away from him, she pointed to her newest scar. "This won't heal, this will be there." She said.

Gently Beast boy reached out with his face, gently he kissed her over her eye, also kissing away the tear that was forming.

"I don't care, you're beautiful, you have always been and will always be." Her lips began to shake as he knew she was holding back another cry.

Before she could let go of it, her lips meet Beast boy's. She was shocked at first as her eyes widened, but she relaxed slowly and fell into the kiss.

She closed her eyes as more tears fell from them, but this time, it wasn't sad tears. It was tears of joy, she had never felt this much love. Especially from one person, who she loved back.

She felt him separate for air, she didn't like the feeling of him leaving her, but she needed air as well.

"Sorry, I just…" Beast boy started.

"Thank you Beast boy…" Raven muttered like she didn't hear his comment.

"What?" He asked.

"For making me believe something I never thought would be true." She hugged him again. He pulled away for a second, before sealing her lips with his again.

"You shouldn't have to believe it in the first place. You'll always be my angel, my perfect flower, my pearl, MY Raven…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I cried while I wrote this… Is that bad? Anyway, what do you guys think? I was really depressed and I have sort of the same feeling of myself. I added a little, but I went into therapy for my problem… WHATEVER! Fluffy makes me cry…**


End file.
